batmanfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Knightfall 1. La Chute
| auteur= | scénario= Doug Moench et Chuck Dixon | dessin= Jim Aparo, Norm Breyfogle, Graham Nolan et Jim Balent | encrage= Scott Hanna, Tom Mandrake, Bob Wiacek, Joe Rubinstein et Dick Giordano | couleur= Adrienne Roy | éditeur= Urban Comics | nombre de pages= | type= Série | série= Batman et Detective Comics | Année création= 1993 | Année fictive= 2004 | album précédent=La Revanche de Bane | album suivant=Knightfall 2. Le Défi }} (Knightfall) est un album regroupant les 14 premiers épisodes de l'arc publié dans Batman #489 à #497 et Detective Comics #659 à #663 de février à juillet 1993 par DC Comics et réalisé par Doug Moench, Chuck Dixon, Jim Aparo, Norm Breyfogle, Graham Nolan et Jim Balent. L'histoire En planifiant l’évasion de tous les criminels de l’asile d’Arkham, Bane exécute le premier mouvement d’un plan minutieusement pensé. Son objectif est simple : détruire physiquement et mentalement le Chevalier Noir. Acculé, exténué, Batman est contraint de faire appel à ses dernières forces pour finalement s’avouer vaincu, pour la toute première fois. Chapitres * Prologue 1 : Le Baiser du tueur in Batman #489 (Killer's Bane) * Prologue 2 : Qui veut casser le nez du Sphinx ? in Batman #490 (Who Riddled the Riddler?) * Prologue 3 : La Liberté dans la folie ! in Batman #491 (The Freedom of Madness!) * Chapitre 1 : Yeux chassieux et thés à pois in Batman #492 (Knightfall, Part 1: Crossed Eyes and Dotty Teas) * Chapitre 2 : Les Petites marionnettes in Detective Comics #659 (Knightfall, Part 2: Puppets) * Chapitre 3 in Batman #493 (Knightfall, Part 3: Redslash) * Chapitre 4 : Des larmes de crocodile in Detective Comics #660 (Knightfall, Part 4: Crocodile Tears) * Chapitre 5 : Terreurs nocturnes in Batman #494 (Knightfall, Part 5: Night Terrors) * Chapitre 6 : Peur sur la ville in Detective Comics #661 (Knightfall, Part 6: City on Fire) * Chapitre 7 : Drôle de couple in Batman #495 (Knightfall, Part 7: Strange Bedfellows) * Chapitre 8 : Questions brûlantes in Detective Comics #662 (Knightfall, Part 8: Burning Questions) * Chapitre 9 : Morts de rire in Batman #496 (Knightfall, Part 9: Die Laughing) * Chapitre 10 : Pas de répit pour les bandits in Detective Comics #663 (Knightfall, Part 10: No Rest for the Wicked) * Chapitre 11 : La Chute in Batman #497 (Knightfall, Part 11: The Broken Bat) Evènements marquants de cet album * Bane sème le trouble en faisant sauter une partie de l'asile d'Arkham. De nombreux internés s'échappent. Batman, déjà épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement, doit les intercepter pour les faire enfermer. * Bane brise un Batman fortement affaiblis. Bruce Wayne a la colonne vertébrale brisée. Sa carrière de justicier est terminée. Personnages bruce-carré.jpg|Bruce Wayne (Batman)|link=Bruce_Wayne drake-carre.jpg|Tim Drake (Red Robin)|link=Tim Drake alfred-carré.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth|link=Alfred Pennyworth valley-carré.jpg|Jean-Paul Valley (Azrael/Batman)|link=Jean-Paul Valley bane-carré.jpg|Inconnu (Bane)|link=Bane Shondra-Kinsolving.jpg|Shondra Kinsolving|link=Shondra Kinsolving catwoman-carré.jpg|Selina Kyle (Catwoman)|link=Selina Kyle gordon-carré.jpg|James Gordon|link=James Gordon croc-carré.jpg|Waylon Jones (Killer Croc)|link=Waylon Jones sphnix-carré.jpg|Edward Nigma (Le Sphinx)|link=Edward Nigma Harvey-Bullock.jpg|Harvey Bullock|link=Harvey Bullock Harold-Allnut.jpg|Harold Allnut|link=Harold Allnut Lonnie-Machin.jpg|Lonnie Machin (Anarky)|link=Lonnie Machin Jeremiah-Arkham.jpg|Jeremiah Arkham|link=Jeremiah Arkham blackmask-carré.jpg|Roman Sionis (Black Mask)|link=Roman Sionis firefly-carré.jpg|Garfield Lynns (Firefly)|link=Garfield Lynns Lucius-Fox.jpg|Lucius Fox|link=Lucius Fox helena-carré.jpg|Helena Bertinelli (Huntress)|link=Helena Bertinelli joker-carré.jpg|Inconnu (Le Joker)|link=Le Joker tetch-carré.jpg|Jervis Tetch (Le Chapelier Fou)|link=Jervis Tetch Renee-Montoya.jpg|Renee Montoya|link=Renee Montoya grayson-carré.jpg|Richard Grayson (Nightwing)|link=Richard Grayson barbara-carré.jpg|Barbara Gordon (Oracle)|link=Barbara Gordon ivy-carré.jpg|Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy)|link=Pamela Isley epouvantail-carré.jpg|Jonathan Crane (L’Épouvantail)|link=Jonathan Crane ventriloque-carré.jpg|Arnold Wesker (Le Ventriloque/Scarface)|link=Arnold Wesker Leslie-Thompkins.jpg|Leslie Thompkins|link=Leslie Thompkins doubleface-carré.jpg|Harvey Dent (Double Face)|link=Harvey Dent Maximillian-Zeus.jpg|Maximillian Zeus|link=Maximillian Zeus zsazs-carré.jpg|Victor Zsasz|link=Victor Zsasz * Ace * Amygdala * Bird * Cavalier/Mortimer Drake * Ciné Phill * Jack Drake * Ariana Dzerchenko * Simpson Flanders * Zombie Auteurs * Doug Moench : scénario des prologues 1, 2 et 3, chapitres 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11 * Chuck Dixon : scénario des chapitres 4, 6, 8, 10 * Jim Aparo : dessins des prologues 1, 2 et 3, chapitres 5, 7, 9, 11 * Norm Breyfogle : dessins des chapitres 1, 2, 3 * Graham Nolan : dessins des chapitres 6, 8, 10 * Jim Balent : dessins du chapitre 4 * Scott Hanna : encrage des chapitres 4, 6, 8, 10 * Tom Mandrake : encrage du chapitre 5 * Bob Wiacek : encrage du chapitre 7 * Joe Rubinstein : encrage du chapitre 9 * Dick Giordano : encrage du chapitre 11 * Adrienne Roy : couleurs Editions en français *2012 : Knightfall 1. La Chute, Urban Comics, collection "DC Classique", 1 volume batman-knightfall-part-one-broken-bat.jpg|Première édition en VO Intégrale Batman-knightfall-1-la-chute.jpg Lien externe * Fiche sur le site de l'éditeur * Fiche de Knightfall sur Comic Book DB Catégorie:Canon Catégorie:Terre 0 Catégorie:Période Classique Catégorie:Album Catégorie:Intégrale Catégorie:Urban Comics Catégorie:Knightfall Catégorie:Detective Comics Catégorie:Batman (mensuel) Catégorie:1993 Catégorie:Doug Moench Catégorie:Jim Aparo